Time's Lullaby
by Shy-Hime
Summary: COMPLETE! Sequel is called Littlest Things. DMHPBZ SLASH! Creature!Harry Strong!Harry Mentions Rape briefly
1. Chapter 1

Time's lullaby

Summary: Harry get's "killed" by Voldemort, but his inheritance sent him back to the night before he got his Hogwarts letter. What will he change now that he doesn't have to hide his real personality?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

~----~

'Hmm...' Harry thought as he stared at his body below him in quiet contempletion. "This is an interesting turn of events." He then turned to the laughing form of Voldemort. Harry sighed. 'Might as well have a little fun, since I can be myself without anyone knowing. Besides I have to do something before my inheritance get's itself involved.' He smirked, "Payback time."

Harry knew he had a limited amount of time before his inheritance powers began, so he made his way towards Voldemort, laughing laughter became heard, but only to Voldemort. Voldemort stopped laughing, looking confused. "Well, well, well, what have we here? Little Oldy Moldy Voldie?"

Voldemort flinched unnoticeably and asked, "Who are you?"

The laughter cackled again, "My, do you honestly have short-term memory loss? You must be getting old."

Voldemort's voice quivered slightly as the voice echoed around the empty feild. "W-Who are you?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out." The voice faded as it cackled, "I'll give you one hint: He will be born as the seven month dies...HAHAHAHA!!"

Vodemort stared in disbeleif at the limp body at his feet, "Potter?"

~----~

Harry scrunched his nose up in thought, thinking of the next person he should visit. His eyes widened and he pounded his fist on his hand with a loud smack, making Death Eaters turn in circle looking for the source. "THAT'S IT!!" The Death Eaters in the hallway looked around in confusion as an insane evil laughter faded into an insane whilstled tune of the muggle song 'It's a small world, after all' from seemingly no where.

~----~

And this is what my insane mide came up with. Isn't it just _wonderful_?

Things will be explained in do time, just read and learn, read and learn.


	2. Chapter 2

Time's Lullaby

Summary: Harry get's "killed" by Voldemort, but his inheritance sent him back to the night before he got his Hogwarts letter. What will he change now that he doesn't have to hide his real personality?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

~----~

"Draco…" Draco's head shot up from where he was sitting, studying with Blaise. Blaise looked at him confusedly. "Blaise…" This time Blaise's head shot up.

He looked warily around the room, "Dray? Did you hear something?"

"Yeah…and it sounded an awful lot like Potter…"

"I agree."

Harry allowed himself to become visible. He soaked up the pleasure in watching and hearing the two most sophiscated purebloods scream like little girls. He grinned insanely, "Now, now I don't think I look that scary."

Draco and Blaise stared at him with wide eyes. Draco spoke up, "I don't believe it, the-boy-who-never-dies died!!"

Harry clucked his tongue, "Ah, ah, ah Draco, I won't be dead for much longer."

Blaise blinked, "What do you mean?"

Harry smirked, "I'll be going back in time soon."

Draco and Blaise's mouths dropped open, "WHAT!!?"

Harry smiled sadly, "My inheritance won't let me die, so it will send my soul back in time."

Draco closed his mouth, "But, then, why are you here?"

Harry leaned towards Draco and with his cold lips kissed Draco. Harry pulled back smiling softly and kissed Blaise next. Turning away from the two shocked men he waved, "Goodbye, my mates." With that said he left, floating through the wall.

~-----~

Harry had silver crystalline tears pouring down his cheeks as he floated quickly to Spinner's End. He floated through Severus's home calling as he went, "Severus! I'M HOME!"

Severus jerked from his book. He stared in shock at Harry, "What the BLAZES got you killed?!"

"Voldemort, Sev, Voldemort," Harry answered.

Severus noticed the tears running down Harry's cheeks and immediately knew why. "You went to them, didn't you, Har?" Severus stated softly, cupping Harry's cheeks without actually touching them.

Harry nodded, "I told them I would go back in time." Harry's lips quivered, "I-I called them my mates after I-I-I kissed them!!" Harry burst into another batch of fresh tears. Harry sobbed quietly and looked at Severus, who was coughing to get his attention.

Severus spoke, "You're going back in time, right?" Harry nodded. "When you're there you'll have your inheritance, right?" Harry nodded again. "Then you'll be able to set things right, Har! You could sort yourself in Slytherin, be yourself, and get close to your mates! You could even trust the right people! You. Can. Start. Over."

Harry didn't answer. He left without a word. Back to his body. Back to where he can start over. He smiled. 'Yes, that's what I'll do'

"Start Over"

~----~

Well, the next chapter is going to be when he starts over. I know this doesn't exactly explain anything either but the next chapter will.


	3. Chapter 3

Time's Lullaby

Summary: Harry get's "killed" by Voldemort, but his inheritance sent him back to the night before he got his Hogwarts letter. What will he change now that he doesn't have to hide his real personality?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

~----~

Harry stared at his body in silence. The glamour that hid his inheritance had disappeared since his body wasn't in any danger. With a quick glance around, Harry made sure no one was really around. He slid his eyes over his body to make sure no damage had come upon it while he was away. Nodding to himself in satisfaction that none had, he drank in his appearance.

Harry's eyes were glassy and glazed over, but you could see the slit pupils that were black against the dark emerald green. His skin was a rich caramel brown and his entire body was lithe and slim, more so then a regular person with this inheritance. Pearl white fangs poked out slightly over his bottom lip, bright against the slightly darker colored lips. His nails weren't nails anymore but dagger-like claws, and his hair was back at the length it should be, down to his waist. Black, fluffy cat ears lay drooped on the side of his head and his fluffy cat tail was splayed out to the side, limp.

The body started glowing a deep purple, and harry "entered" his body. The soul was jerked "out" of the body and the glow surrounded the soul, before it vanished, leaving the body behind.

~----~

Harry groaned, 'Mental note to self: Don't. Die. Again!' Harry winced at the high-pitched voice of his oh so lovely aunt shouting, "GET UP! Get up, boy!!" Harry growled, letting his ears flatten against his skull. With a wave of his hand a mirror appeared and he looked himself over. He looked the same as in the future, but younger since he was eleven years old…again.

With a hiss of frustration he banished the mirror and redid his glamour. _Of course_, he didn't want to give his poor "relatives" a heart attack. He smirked and quickly he transfigured Dudley's old clothes into his style and so they…fit. The worn oversized jeans changed into black cargo pants that tucked into black, knee-high length combat boots. The left boot was covered in criss-crossing black leather straps with silver buckles, while the right was left alone. The shirt turned into a black short sleeved shirt with a black and white striped hoodie underneath.

Conjuring a jar of gel he slicked back his, now short, hair like Draco's. He smirked, "Oh yeah, I'm ready to kick some ass."

With another smirk planted firmly on his face he exited his "domain". He moved fluidly into the kitchen having dodged Dudley in the hallway, leaving the fat lump confused. He gracefully slid past his aunt who attempted to hit him and sneered back at his uncle's sneer. He hummed a tuneless tune as he moved across the kitchen. His "relatives" looked at him with a mix of shock and surprise.

Harry started to sing under his breath as he finished serving his "relatives" and began to make himself a cake for the heak of it.

"I'm sitting in a room

Made up of only big white walls

And standing in the hall there are people looking through

The window and the door and

They know exactly what you're here for

Don't look up just let them think

There's no place that you'd rather be

You're always on display

For everyone to watch and learn from

And don't you know by now you can't

Turn back because this road is

All you'll ever have

And it's obvious that you're dying, dying

Just living proof that the cameras lying and

Oh, oh, oh, oh open wide because this is

Your night so smile cause you'll go out in style

You'll go out in style"

Harry was interrupted by the mail slot opening and closing. He looked up from where he was mixing the batter, and setting the bowl and whisk down he went to get the mail. Pausing at the door he looked over his shoulder, "You might want to eat your breakfast or else it's going to get cold." He laughed as he went down the hall.

Harry smiled to himself as he saw the familiar parchment of his school letter. Picking up the pile quickly he slid his letter out of the pile and as he passed his cupboard he slipped the letter through the vent.

~----~

I know I shouldn't leave it there but I am, oh well you'll just have to wait for the next chapter. The song above is "Fences by Paramore". I do not own that either. More information will be explained as the chapters go by and hopefully my chapters will get longer. Hopefully…


	4. Chapter 4

Time's Lullaby

Summary: Harry get's "killed" by Voldemort, but his inheritance sent him back to the night before he got his Hogwarts letter. What will he change now that he doesn't have to hide his real personality?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

WARNING: This is slash, if you don't like it, deal. I don't care if some people think that whoever writes is a bad writer, I. Don't. Care. If you didn't gather that it was slash from the second chapter then you're an idiot. This is the only warning I'm giving. If makes some certain people feel happy I'll type the pairing in the summary, if that doesn't satisfy, deal with yourself. I don't want any reviews that just say why I didn't say it was slash.

Key

"talking"

'thinking'

'_parseltongue'_

~----~

Harry sat in his magically enlarged cupboard reading the letter that he knew by heart. He smiled as he tucked it away. With a sad sigh the smile faded as he remembered those he had come to know as his family and those that had betrayed him. Ronald Weasley, right jealous git that he was. 5th year, after Sirius died, he turned his back on Harry saying he was going dark. Just like that Ron was gone, and wherever Ron went his trusty _girlfriend _followed. Harry had been down right furious because before Harry could even bat an eyelash his two best friends turned their backs on him.

Harry had let his Slytherin side come out to play before anyone could even comprehend it. His face went blank, his eyes changed to a dark green that was almost black, and his voice was colder then a dementor's touch. He unleashed his fury in a frosty cold, absolutely uncaring, and icy calm demeanor. Nothing could stop him, not even Albus Dumbledore, which brings us to the next traitor.

Albus bloody Dumbledore. He was a manipulative, downright evil, "grandfatherly" fake cheerfulness bastard that ruined Harry's life. He controlled Harry's life like he was some pawn in a wizard's chess game to be destroyed in the end. He carefully planed how to make the wizarding world a hero, only to be killed in the end so he could take all the glory. Stole Harry away from his real father and planted him with his mother and her forced husband. Destroyed his father's life, real and nonreal, made sure his mother and other father were _murdered._ Placed him in his hateful "relatives" home, knowing he would be abused, _and thinking_ he could mold Harry to be the perfect little tool. Harry knew the moment he met Dumbledore that his life was all planned out and taking this to his advantage, played the perfect "Gryffindor Golden Boy", arch nemesis to Draco Malfoy, and the clueless little boy.

Harry sneered at the thought of these mindless people he would enjoy tormenting to the very end, slowly tearing them apart. He laughed insanely, making his "relatives" look at the cupboard door frightfully. Harry had scared them shitless and he wouldn't dream of telling anyone how he did it. He restored the order he wanted in this house, so they _had_ to obey_ his_ rules. Harry smirked, he had things to do. With an insane grin he exited his "domain" and went into the backyard.

His "relatives" spied out of the window, and shrieked with the glass shattered do to the very high-pitched whistle that came out of Harry's mouth. It was very brief, but it could be heard fifty miles around the premises. This left very confused people staring in wonder at shattered glass, and every snake in the fifty mile radius to lift its head and hiss in wonder and awe. The King of Snakes has called for the chosen one.

(I thought of cutting it off here, but I'm not going to do that.)

Harry plopped down on the grass as he contemplated what he would change and want he would leave. He would first become friends with Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy. Maybe, just maybe he would be able to escalate it so he could be with his mates, but he would not force them. Second, he would _not_ hide his inheritance. Third, he would get sorted into his rightful house, Slytherin. Fourth, he would not hide his true potential. Fifth, he would get his rightful father, Severus Snape. Sixth…he didn't know what that one was. He wouldn't be able to save Sirius just yet. He would have to be patient with this one. If he did save Sirius now, people would be suspicious, and that would not end well.

A hiss and the sound of slithering dragged him out of his mental list. On his lap a beautiful snake was there, the snake was a deep purple, almost black, with a creamy cream colored belly, and black colored sparkling eyes.

'_You called, Master?'_

Harry smiled and hissed in reply, _'Yes, I have a proposition for you, but before I go into that I would like to know what your name is.'_

'_My name is Oasist. What can I do for you, Master?'_

Harry smirked. He liked Oasist already, _'Would you like to be my familiar?'_

Oasist hissed in pleasure, _'It would be an honor, Master…'_

Harry scowled, _'First rule, my name is Harry, don't do the whole Master thing, it scares the crap out of me.'_

'_Of course, Harry.'_

'_Then let us go, Oasist, we have things to do.'_


	5. Chapter 5

Time's Lullaby

Summary: Harry get's "killed" by Voldemort, but his inheritance sent him back to the night before he got his Hogwarts letter. What will he change now that he doesn't have to hide his real personality?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

WARNING: This is slash, if you don't like it, deal. I don't care if some people think that whoever writes it is a bad writer, I. Don't. Care. If you didn't gather that it was slash from the second chapter then you're an idiot. This is the only warning I'm giving. If makes some certain people feel happy I'll type the pairing in the summary, if that doesn't satisfy, deal with yourself. I don't want any reviews that just say why I didn't say it was slash.

Key

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'_Parseltongue'_

~----~

Harry smiled as he stroked his gleaming black _Thundercat_. He paid for it from a near by car dealer, and he managed to get the last one. He smirked, sure it was old and beat up when he bought it, but nothing stopped him from putting his time and money into it. By the time it was noon it was as good as new, and he was taking it out for a spin. Harry absent mindly stroked Oasist as he packed his paid for black messenger bag.

Slinging it over his shoulder, he put on his black helmet, and slung his leg over the bike. He revved it up a little causing the neighbors to look up and out, gaping. He curled Oasist around his neck, and kicking the stand up, he roared out of Privet Drive. Many people stared at him as he swerved by, but Harry paid them no heed, used to being stared at.

Swerving in and out through London traffic he skidded to a stop in front of the invisible Leaky Cauldron (sp?). He parked and putting a simple rune on it to keep it protected he entered the bar. Once inside he let his glamour fall. Harry pulled out a simple hair tie he had nicked from Petunia, he pulled his hair into a high ponytail, but he looked far from girlish.

The cat-boy waved to an astonished Tom as he passed and entered through the door leading to the entrance to Diagon Ally. Lifting his hand he pushed a steady trickle of magic into the correct bricks. Before the bricks even finished moving he slipped through and slipped some magic into it as a thank you, receiving a hum from the now normal wall.

Harry ignored the people he passed and immediately entered Madam Malkin's. Madam Malkin smiled at him brightly, "Hogwarts, dear?"

Harry gave a sharp nod before speaking, "I would, and also, I would like a pure black, hooded, floor length cloak if you don't mind."

Malkin just smiled and ushered him onto a stool next to another boy. Harry sniffed the air discreetly, and grinned wildly. He turned his head to the side, "Hello, my name is Harry Alex Snape, you are?"

The boy turned his head to the side, too, grinning slightly, "Blaise Kalen Zabini. Are you going to Hogwarts?"

Harry nodded, enjoying the feeling of being next to one of his mates, "Yes, I assume you are to, or are you going to Drumstrang?"

Blaise grimaced, "Hogwarts, but my father tried to ship me off to Drumstrang."

Harry laughed, "That would've been horrible!"

Blaise looked at him, "What do you mean by that?"

Harry grinned impishly, "Because if you went there, you wouldn't have been able to spend it with little old me!"

Blaise laughed loudly, "I like you, Snape."

Harry grimaced, "Call me Harry, Zabini, Snape makes me feel old." He lowered his voice like he was telling some big secret, "But don't tell my dad that, he'll murder me and dance on my grave!"

Blaise chuckled, "Then you have to call me Blaise."

Harry grinned and stuck his hand out, much to annoyance of Madam Malkin, "Friends?"

Blaise grinned, too, shaking Harry's hand, "Friends." Blaise grinned one last time before taking his purchase and leaving.

Harry sighed and whispered, "My mate."

~-----~

Blaise hurried to his mother who was waiting at the entrance of Flourish and Blott's. He grinned widely as he looked up at his mother, "Hey, mum! Guess what?"

Selena looked down at her son, raising an eyebrow, "What, Blaise?"

His grin widened, "I made a friend!"

Selena's other eyebrow rose, "Really now? What's his name?"

"Harry Alex Snape."

~-----~

Harry glided down Knockturn Ally, his cloak trailing behind him and the hood shadowing his face from view. Whenever a person approached him, he let his eye's glow, the slit pupils scaring them off, and if that didn't work he let out a hiss/growl. His cloak swished around his feet as he entered Melaka's Book Shop. The shop clerk sneered at him, "What do you want?"

Harry ignored him, turning to a shelf of dark arts book. He smirked to himself secretly when he heard the clerk snarl. He let his voice flow with a dark, wispy sound, "I need a copy of 'The True Dark Arts' and the book that's sitting on your counter that is in parseltongue."

The clerk looked surprised at the mention of the parseltongue book, and looked at Harry, "Excuse me?"

Harry turned around and let his eyes glow, "You heard me, now are you going to sell them to me or am I going to have to grab them and leave?"

The clerk's eyes widened and he muttered, "Excuse me for a minute." He hurried into the back room, and soon came back out with a book. He grumbled to himself as he blew the dust off, creating a cloud in the air. He set it on top of the parseltongue book, before ringing it up. "That will be ten galleons, please."

The please sounded forced out, but Harry ignored in favor for putting the gold coins down and with a hissed out, "Thank you. Have a good day." Harry left the shop and as he made his way towards the entrance to Diagon Ally, he froze as a very enticing scent washed over him. He sniffed the air discreetly and grinned insanely, his mate was near. The hood flipped down as he rushed through the crowd.

Harry skidded to a stop, just in time to not crash into one Lucius Malfoy. Harry composed himself quickly, the need to impress his mate washing over him. He coughed quietly gaining the attention of all three blondes. Lucius sneered, Draco looked at him curiously, and Narcissa looked like she wanted to attack him with hugs and kisses. Harry smirked and cleared his throat. "Hello, Lord Malfoy, Lady Malfoy, Prince Malfoy, I am Prince Harry Alex Snape, it is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance," Harry introduced himself smoothly. He bowed to Lucius, kissed Narcissa's knuckle, and inclined his head to Draco.

Lucius looked startled to hear Harry's name, Narcissa looked ready to pounce him, and Draco looked indifferent, but Harry saw the curiosity swirling in the depths of his eyes. Harry smirked, "Is Prince Malfoy going to Hogwarts with Blaise Zabini?"

This time Draco looked startled, "You know Blaise?"

Harry smiled fondly, a slight dreamy expression on his face, "Yeah, I know him, we're friends, I'm going to Hogwarts, too. I hope I get into Slytherin."

Draco snorted earning a disapproving look from his parents, "If you didn't your father would probably kill you and dance on top of your grave, especially if you got into Gryffindor."

Harry smirked again, "I said the same thing to Blaise, but for a different reason." He stuck his hand out, tilting his head to the side, cat ears twitching, "Friends?"

Draco smirked back, shaking his hand, "Friends."

Narcissa started twitching her hands. She looked pleadingly at Harry, "Can I pet your ears?"

~----~

Well, there's this chapter! Hope you liked it!

~Shy-Hime~


	6. Chapter 6

Time's Lullaby

Summary: Harry get's "killed" by Voldemort, but his inheritance sent him back to the night before he got his Hogwarts letter. What will he change now that he doesn't have to hide his real personality?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

WARNING: This is slash, if you don't like it, deal. I don't care if some people think that whoever writes it is a bad writer, I. Don't. Care. If you didn't gather that it was slash from the second chapter then you're an idiot. This is the only warning I'm giving. If makes some certain people feel happy I'll type the pairing in the summary, if that doesn't satisfy, deal with yourself. I don't want any reviews that just say why I didn't say it was slash.

Key

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'_Parseltongue'_

A/N: I know it's kinda weird that Harry is riding a _Thundercat_ when he's only 11, but he puts on a glamour that looks like his older self, so he also has his drivers license from the future. Hope that clears that up. Heh.

~-----~

_Blood. There was so much blood. Bodies littered the ground, all dead, non alive. Yet one person stood. He wasn't alone though. No, straight across from him was a snake like man. The man that was facing the snake-man was wearing a mask of cold, indifference, or was it really a mask? His eyes were dead, there was no spark of the usual joy, they were blank, empty…hollow…_

~----~

Harry hissed in pain as he dabbed at the cut on his palm. He didn't look up as a voice hissed out, _'Harrrryy, are you allright?'_

Harry nodded as a voice that sounded suspiciously like Pansy Parkinson chided in his mind, "It's your own fault you know! If you hadn't started the idiotic fight you wouldn't be tending to any wounds!!" Harry mimicked the voice under his breath, knowing that if the Pansy Parkinson from the future were here, he would be getting a whack in the head.

Once he cleaned the cut, he forced some magic into it, forcing it to close, leaving a light pink line. Harry grumbled as he left his cupboard, and out the front door, he was going to pay his father a surprise visit. He placed the helmet on his head, slipped the black, leather gloves on, swung his leg over his bike, and roared off. As he rode he thought of when he first got to know Pansy Parkinson.

_**~-----~ **_

_**Harry sat in a small shop sipping some hot chocolate, what could he say, it was addicting! He glanced up through his lashes, and couldn't help but be slightly surprised. "Hmm…isn't this interesting. Slytherin Pansy Parkinson, **_sitting_** with Gryffindor Harry Potter?"**_

_**Pansy glared up at him, "Oh, shut up, Potter! I know you've been trying to kill yourself!"**_

_**Harry snarled and threw up a silencing spell, "Be quiet, you idiot! I don't exactly want to be on tomorrow's front page again!"**_

_**Pansy looked surprised at the outburst, before her eyes narrowed, "You were supposed to be in Slytherin, weren't you?"**_

_**Harry smiled and clapped mockingly, "Give the girl a prize, she figured out one of my most **_prized_** secrets! Now what do you want, Parkinson!"**_

_**Pansy snarled at him, and Harry was only slightly surprised at the fact that for a human she could do that right, "I want to know why you're trying to kill yourself, when you have a wizarding world to save!!"**_

_**Harry sneered, "What's make you think I **_want_** to save the wizarding world! I try to kill myself, **_Parkinson_**, because, my mates won't want me, my father isn't enough, and everyone I **_trusted_** turned on me, I have nothing left!"**_

_**Harry was surprised when Pansy got up, walked over to him, hugged him, and with tears in her eyes she whispered in his ear, "I will be what is left, Harry!"**_

_**~------~ **_

He skidded the bike to a swift stop in front of a dusty old shop in Spinner's End, knowing full well that his father would murder him for bringing attention to his house. He grumbled at set the helmet on the seat, and strolled his way to Severus's home. Harry sucked on his lip for a while as he thought how he was going to explain all that had happened. He couldn't knock on the door and once it was open say "Hello, my name is Harry Alex Snape, I'm your son!" Harry shook his head all that would get was the door slammed into his face, if he didn't get hexed first. 'Oh! That's it!' Harry shouted in his mind. He smirked evilly; oh he was good, real good.

Harry ran a hand through his hair, straightened his clothes, and knocked smartly on the door. When the door was open, he smirked, "Seen any werewolves around lately? Perhaps one by the name of Moony?"

Severus stared suspiciously at Harry, "Who are you?"

Harry stared up at him with half-lidded eyes, "Oh, I've been around, you know here, home, with my mates, the future, you know, the usual."

Severus's eyes widened, barely noticeable, but Harry caught it, "What do you mean by, future?" The wind blew, and Harry's bangs, flew up, revealing the lightning bolt scar. Severus sputtered, "You're the Potter brat!?"

Harry clucked his tongue and wagged his finger, "BZZT! Wrongo, father! I'm that Snape brat."

"Harry Alex Snape?" Severus asked cautiously.

Harry nodded solemnly, "Yes, now can I talk with you, preferably in our house." Severus only nodded, and once comfortable, Harry began to explain his so called manipulative life.

~-----~

_I am alone_

_So alone_

_All alone_

_Yet I sink in this _

_Suffocating Silence_

_But I embrace this_

_Cold, harsh reality_

_I hate it_

_Despise it_

_I love it_

_Adore it_

_Reality's taunting smirk_

_Fantasy's manipulative smile_

_Life's cold eyes_

_Death's warm arms_

_I tempt and I'm tempted_

_I taunt and I'm taunted_

_I have no one_

_No one has me_

_Does life hate me,_

_While reality despises me?_

_Does fantasy love me, _

_Or is it death?_

_I have this code_

_No one can break it_

_I can't either_

_I have questions_

_But no answers_

_I can't tell what I write in_

_Am I writing in ink?_

_Or am I dipping my fingertips in blood?_

_I stare at my hands_

_My bare body_

_I open my mouth to scream_

_But no sound is made_

_Red droplets, splattered everywhere_

_The walls_

_The hall_

_The floor_

_Myself_

_I float through this empty house_

_I'm in this unseeing haze_

_Bodies lay everywhere_

_I stare at my hands again_

_My hands are soaked in blood_

_Forever stained_

_Never to be clean_

_Always dirty_

_I am alone_

_So alone_

_All alone_

_Yet I sink in this_

_Suffocating silence_

_But I embrace this_

_Cold, harsh reality_

Harry shot out of his bed like a bullet, pale faced, and drenched in sweat, he looked at his hands and screamed. There they were dripping with blood, he looked around and the whole room was splattered with blood.

~-----~

I am sooo evil! the poem above, I own, I call it _I am Alone_. Hope you liked this chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Time's Lullaby

Summary: Harry get's "killed" by Voldemort, but his inheritance sent him back to the night before he got his Hogwarts letter. What will he change now that he doesn't have to hide his real personality?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

WARNING: This is slash, if you don't like it, deal. I don't care if some people think that whoever writes it is a bad writer, I. Don't. Care. If you didn't gather that it was slash from the second chapter then you're an idiot. This is the only warning I'm giving. If makes some certain people feel happy I'll type the pairing in the summary, if that doesn't satisfy, deal with yourself. I don't want any reviews that just say why I didn't say it was slash.

Key

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'_Parseltongue'_

A/N: I know it's kinda weird that Harry is riding a _Thundercat_ when he's only 11, but he puts on a glamour that looks like his older self, so he also has his drivers license from the future. Hope that clears that up. Heh.

~-----~

_A melting candle lit a small room. Its flames danced and flickered, creating swirling shadows all around the room. The room was made up a four white walls, but the walls were stained with something red. The red was sliding, dripping, and joining on its way down the walls. On the left wall a desk sat, and on the chair in front of it was a man. The man was still, and seemed to not breath, but he was, long, shallow breaths. He was dipping his fingertips in something before writing on thick parchment. If anyone were to view this scene and look closely at what the man was dipping his fingers in they would realize that it was blood. The man was writing in blood._

~-----~

Harry took huge gulps of air, his eyes wide and frantic. The words were ringing in his ears and mind, drowning anything else out. The outside world was on mute to him, the poem's words the only thing he could hear. He hugged himself tightly, bringing his knees up to his chest, rocking back and forth.

He felt the cool touches and the felt the warm breath against his ear. He vaguely, in the back of his mind remembered this touch. The words started to fade as new words started to haunt him.

_I'm not alone_

_Not anymore_

_There are new people_

_In this game of chess_

_There's Fate_

_Her loving smile,_

_Her velvet voice,_

_And her warm embrace_

_There's Time_

_His playful smile,_

_His clumsy acts,_

_And his mischievous eyes_

_Then myself_

_My masked self_

_My acted out part_

_My cold, dead eyes_

_I am the master_

_I've been given_

_Given a second chance_

_To change all that_

_Went wrong, all the mistakes_

_But my hands are _

_Stilled stained_

_Never to be clean_

_No matter how many_

_Chances I get_

_I am still haunted_

_Haunted by blood_

_Silent memories of all_

_I gained, all that I lost_

_This game of chess_

_Led to war, all because_

_Of one man_

_Many died_

_Died for the _

"_Greater Good"_

_Death took many_

_But did so reluctantly_

_Life gave horror_

_And did so willingly_

_Pain was there_

_She was everywhere_

_Love was not_

_He was no where_

Harry writhed in pain, old memories coming back.

_**~------~**_

_**Harry furrowed his eyebrows in contemplation as he glided through the dark, empty halls of Hogwarts. He froze, however, when the three familiar voices reached his sensitive ears. "We have to do this, Hermione!" Ron's gruff voice whispered harshly.**_

_**The soft voice of Hermione whispered back, just as harshly, "Don't you think I know that, Ronald!! What I am saying is that it is too soon to do this! Haven't you noticed that he doesn't even talk to us, study with us, or even sit with us anymore? I mean-"**_

_**Harry gagged silently when he heard the sound of kissing, him crying silently not helping any. He went ridged when Dumbledore's voice spoke, "I will leave you two to figure out a way to get him underneath my manipulation and stay there, have fun!"**_

_**Harry clenched his teeth harshly, they would pay, and they would pay dearly.**_

_**~-------~**_

_**Harry's eyes were black with rage and sorrow as he held the lifeless body of one of his last true friends, Pansy Parkinson. Luna Lovegood's body was in front of him, spread eagle, her clothes were burned and shredded, having been raped by one of the Death Eater's before being killed. Not to far on his right was the body of Neville Longbottom, half his body burned to ash, and his eyes widened with the glazed look, only insane people have.**_

_**His eyes turned dead as he looked at the full moon high in the dark sky. It looked so innocent with the sprinkle of stars surrounding it. Almost as if in a trance he conjured a piece of parchment and dipped his fingertip in each of his best friends blood as he wrote, the words forever ingrained in his mind:**_

_**I scream, my mouth open**_

_**But no sound comes out**_

_**The echo of my memories**_

_**Haunting my mind into insanity**_

_**The wind howls outside**_

_**The dark clouds swirl above**_

_**The rain pelts the ground**_

_**The storm is unforgiving**_

_**No one but me is here**_

_**Yet I wonder if that's true**_

_**Am I really here or am I**_

_**Not really here?**_

_**Am I just a figment of memory?**_

_**Am I just not there?**_

_**Or am I really here?**_

_**Am I here and no one else?**_

_**I have so many questions**_

_**But I have no answers**_

_**I don't know anything**_

_**I only have fragmented memories**_

_**~-----~**_

_**Harry screamed, and fought against Remus's superior hold over him. He shouted Sirius's name over and over again as he watched with haunted eyes as Sirius fell through the veil. He jerked slightly when Remus's grip slackened and stared in horror as his dead body fell to the ground. With a great cat like roar he lunged at Bellatrix.**_

_**He landed on his feet and hands, crouched low to the ground, letting his inheritance instincts take over slightly. Bellatrix ran away laughing insanely and Harry chased after her on all fours with cat-like grace. When they were in an empty hallway, Harry hissed and snapped his wand out and cursed Bellatrix with crucio.**_

_**Harry watched coldly as Bellatrix's screams rebounded off the walls and she writhed on the ground. He laughed coldly, "How does it feel to eat your own curse, huh, Bellatrix?"**_

_**~------~**_

_**Harry sat silently in his small four wall room, ignoring the blood all over said walls. He sat in front of his desk, dipping his fingers in Remus's blood. He had gathered all the blood from within his body and splattered most of it on the wall with all his other's precious people's blood. He dipped his fingertips in the blood and began to write:**_

_**My mind is driving me into insanity**_

_**I'm haunted by old memories**_

_**Blood surrounds me**_

_**My pack is gone**_

_**But I don't care**_

_**Not anymore**_

_**I have no one**_

_**No one has me**_

_**Harry was interrupted by his alarm going off as Voldemort entered his precious field, intent on killing him once and for all. He stood with dead grace and glided out of his memorial room and outside. To finish it, to finish it once and for all, to fulfill that damned prophecy.**_

~----~

Harry looked once into his father's worried gaze, "Father…"and he fainted. Severus gazed worriedly at his new found son and making him once more comfortably in his bed he went to the fireplace. Throwing in the floo powder he shouted, "Malfoy Manor!" and with a flash of emerald flames he was gone.

When he stumbled out he immediately screamed, "Lucius! Come quick! Please!"

~-----~

I know, hate me for it! Hope you liked this chapter! It explains a little bit about Harry's past but not much! Review please!__


	8. Chapter 8

Time's Lullaby

Summary: Harry get's "killed" by Voldemort, but his inheritance sent him back to the night before he got his Hogwarts letter. What will he change now that he doesn't have to hide his real personality?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

WARNING: This is slash, if you don't like it, deal. I don't care if some people think that whoever writes it is a bad writer, I. Don't. Care. If you didn't gather that it was slash from the second chapter then you're an idiot. This is the only warning I'm giving. If makes some certain people feel happy I'll type the pairing in the summary, if that doesn't satisfy, deal with yourself. I don't want any reviews that just say why I didn't say it was slash.

Key

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'_Parseltongue'_

A/N: I know it's kinda weird that Harry is riding a _Thundercat_ when he's only 11, but he puts on a glamour that looks like his older self, so he also has his drivers license from the future. Hope that clears that up. Heh.

~-----~

_A man stood in the middle of an ally. Buildings were burning, blood curdling screams filled the night air, but this seemed to not bother the man. He began to hum as he started to stroll down the cracked path. People rushed by, woman carrying their crying children, men looking over their shoulders and throwing curses at the Death Eaters chasing them. The man did nothing but stroll along humming a tune. The tune was different. It put fear yet hope in your heart, love yet hate, it was deranged yet loving. As the man walked down the ally, the tune grew steadily louder and louder. It became so loud that it over powered the screams, the laughter, the shouts, the crackling of the flames, and all other noise. People stopped, turning in circles looking for the source, even the Death Eaters stopped what they were doing, bewildered. No one seemed to notice the man. It was like he wasn't there. Like he was just a figment. Like he didn't...__**exist**__..._

~-------~

Severus was close to breaking down. He had been up late mulling over what his son had told him while brewing a potion, when screams filled the house. He had rushed up the stairs searching for the source, and when he realized it was coming from his son's room he slammed the door open. What he saw made his heart break into a million pieces. It looked like Harry was under the crucio curse. He touched Harry, hugged him, and breathed useless words in his ear. Harry had stopped writhing in pain and the screams died down to whimpers. Severus knew something was wrong with his only family so he went to his best friend's house for his healing abilities.

He had screamed for Lucius to come down immediately, completely distraught. Lucius and come down quickly, in his night clothes and wand drawn. "What is it Severus? What's going on?" Lucius asked eyeing him like he was going to break.

Lucius was followed closely by Narcissa and Draco, Narcissa was asking what was going on, and Draco was just confused and surprised to see his godfather like this. Severus had calmed down slightly from his panic, "I need you to look over my son to see what is wrong with him."

Lucius looked confused for a minute, before something clicked, "Harry?" At Severus's nod, he raised an eyebrow, "He looked perfectly healthy when I saw him two days ago, what happened?"

Severus shook his head in confusion, starting to panic again, "I don't know what happened, I was brewing a potion when I heard screaming, and when I entered Harry's room he was writhing around like he was under crucio, and he only finally calmed down when I held him. He looked to be in so much pain, Lucius, I can't bear to see my son, my only son, be in so much pain, and I don't ever want to see him like that ever again! You have to exam him, you just have to!!"

Lucius nodded slightly, "Alright, I'll look him over, but Cissy has to come too."

Severus nodded but stopped when something Harry said resurfaced, _"I have two mates, but in my time, I was unable to be with them, because they despised me. My mates were Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy, they despised me because I was Gryffindor and they were in Slytherin, the house I truly belong in. I hope that this time I will be able to be with them, but I will not force them into anything they do not want to be. So don't force them to do anything they don't want, because then I won't be able to forgive you, or...or myself for that matter."_

Severus shook his head a little and commanded, "Yes, but Draco has to come along too, because he will most likely help in a long run."

Lucius stared at him in confusion, before beckoning Draco over and holding him close he flooed to Severus's, followed closely by Narcissa and then Severus. Lucius and Draco were waiting for them in the parlor, and Severus led them to Harry's room, motioning them to be quiet. They silently walked in, and Lucius was immediately at Harry's side hands gliding just above Harry's body, his hands glowing a silvery green. The glow began to bleed red as it got closer to the head, by the time it was on his forehead it was blood red. Lucius's eyes went wide as the results entered his head.

He turned to Severus, "Harry has severe mental trauma I've only seen from somebody who's lost everything, and has been tortured constantly." Severus paled drastically as the painted images he had conjured in his head when Harry was telling him about when the Death Eaters had him in their custody and tortured him in more ways then one.

_"During the summer two years after I graduated from Hogwarts, the Dursley residence was attacked, the only reason why I was there was because, even if I hated them, they were family, I was moving them to a safer place. As I was putting the last suitcase in their van Death Eaters appeared with a pop signifying that they had apperated here, and Dumbledore had let the wards fall. I had fought with all my might, firing curse after curse, light and dark, but it wasn't enough I could only watch as Petunia fell to the ground, followed by Vernon and Dudley. I fought with more vigor, but in the end I was caught even if I brought down many._

_"I was thrown into the dungeons, chained to wall, and stripped of everything on my body, clothing included. I didn't know how many hours, days or weeks, I stayed in there, everything was blurred together. I remember being punched, kicked, spit on, cursed, I was even raped by the Lestranges, all together at once, it was horrifying, but just when I thought I was about to die, I was healed. I thought someone had come to save me, but that wasn't it. I was only healed so they could do it all over again. I was given a cup of water a week, and a small bowl of cold soup every month, I believe, but never more then that. _

_"I remember hearing my screams echoing around my prison, and I heard all the other person down here screams too. I was gone a long time ago before I started screaming. I screamed all day and all night, never stopping. I didn't feel any of the pain of not breathing for that long, but I do remember I would stop once in awhile, but not often. I didn't know when it happened, but Voldemort, himself, came to silence me. He cast the imperio curse on me, but I kept screaming, even when the voice told to stop. Voldemort got annoyed of me not listening, and left. I had wondered why he hadn't killed me then, and I soon found out why soon after._

_"I was released from my bindings, given some clothes that even house elves wouldn't wear and brought upstairs. When I was there I was lead through a long hallway before entering a large ballroom. Mind you, I was still screaming, so it rebounded off the walls, but I didn't stop, even after seeing the Weasley twins, Bill Weasely, Charlie Weasley, and Ginny Weasley. I preened in all the pain I got from watching my closest friends be tortured into insanity, and being killed the same way my parents were. I never stopped screaming, even when they all whispered 'I love you' to me. I screamed even as I was apperated out of Riddle Manor. I didn't stop until I was alone in my own home. I had screamed as I walked through Diagon Ally, through Knockturn Ally, even through muggle London. That night I cried myself to sleep for the first time in a long time."_

Severus was snapped out of it when Harry started to scream again, writhing in pain.

~-------~

Harry remembered finding peace again, but it ended quickly when old memories started to resurface again. He was remembering when he was brought to the ballroom by the Lestranges.

_**Harry's head was down as he hung from the wall, metal chains clasped around his wrists and ankles. He didn't acknowledge the presence of the three Lestranges that just entered his prison. He landed crouched on all fours, when the chains were unclasped and changed in dead silence into the ragged, disgusting clothing. He only started to scream when they brought him out of his prison.**_

_**"Shut up, Potter!" Bellatrix screeched, just as loud, if not louder then Harry's screaming.**_

_**Harry ignored her and kept screaming. A stray thought was dully noted, 'I wonder why my glamour is still up...' Harry gazed with dead, yet insane eyes as he was pushed into the ballroom of Riddle Manor. He relished in the pain that washed over him as Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, and Ginny, were forced on their knees in front of him. Harry's mind was basking in feeling pain as the twins held on to each other as they were tortured with crucio, before being hit with avada kedabra (sp?), at the same time. Bill was killed the same way, except he was hit with multiple cutting curses. Charlie was levitated off the ground till he reached the ceiling before being dropped, but right before he hit the ground he was hit with crucio before killed with the killing curse.**_

_**Ginny was staring in horror at her brothers' dead bodies, then at Harry, who was still screaming. She trembled as Avery Knott approached her, unzipping his fly, he slowly slid her skirt off, then her panties, he let his pants fall along with his boxers, and-**_

The haunting memory was cut off as something, small warm and soft held his hand uncertainty, and stroked his cheek timidly. Harry's nose twitched and the comforting, but enticing scent of one of his mates surrounded him. The sweet scent soothed him, and obscured his scenes. He breathed in deeply, and slowly opened his eyes, scared that his mate was going to vanish when he did.

~------~

When Harry started to scream and writhe in pain, Severus all but shoved Draco on the side of Harry's bed. "Hold his hand and stroke his cheek, Draco," Severus all but snarled.

Lucius stared at him like he was insane, "Severus? What is _that_ supposed to do?!" A withering glare from Severus made him freeze, and realize that Harry's screams had stopped along with the writhing in pain. He stared in shock at his son and Harry, then at Severus, "You mean those two are-?"

Severus growled at him, "Yes, him and Blaise Zabini."

Lucius sunk down into a chair, rubbing the bridge of his nose. His head snapped up and swiveled over to Harry's bed when a groan elicited from there. He blinked owlishly when Harry sat up in a daze and leaned over to Draco and sniffed him, before nuzzling the crook of Draco's neck. Draco looked uncertainly at his parents and godfather before awkwardly patting Harry's head, eliciting a rumbling purr from said male.

Apparently satisfied Harry pulled back and leaned against the wall, and gaining his bearings looked at the occupants owlishly. "Um…not to be rude or anything, but what are you all doing in my room?"

Severus's lip twitched, "Well, excuse the concerned father, when he goes to fetch a healer because his only son his screaming his head off and writhing in pain!"

Lucius and Narcissa couldn't help chuckling at that and when Harry tilted his head to the side innocently. Lucius turned serious, abruptly and asked, "May I ask why you _were_ screaming and writhing in pain, Prince Snape?"

Harry looked at his hands in his lap as he ears swiveled around, and his tail swish in aggravation, "Nightmares."

Lucius rose and eyebrow, "Of what, may I ask?"

Harry's top lip twitched slightly and he whispered, "Of my soul's past and this body's old future. Let me tell you a story, Lord Malfoy, Lady Malfoy, and Prince Malfoy. It all started on Hallow Eve 1981..."

~-----~

And there's chapter eight! Hope you liked it! __


	9. Chapter 9

Time's Lullaby

Summary: Harry get's "killed" by Voldemort, but his inheritance sent him back to the night before he got his Hogwarts letter. What will he change now that he doesn't have to hide his real personality?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

WARNING: This is slash, if you don't like it, deal. I don't care if some people think that whoever writes it is a bad writer, I. Don't. Care. If you didn't gather that it was slash from the second chapter then you're an idiot. This is the only warning I'm giving. If makes some certain people feel happy I'll type the pairing in the summary, if that doesn't satisfy, deal with yourself. I don't want any reviews that just say why I didn't say it was slash.

Key

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'_Parseltongue'_

A/N: I know it's kinda weird that Harry is riding a _Thundercat_ when he's only 11, but he puts on a glamour that looks like his older self, so he also has his drivers license from the future. Hope that clears that up. Heh.

~-----~

_The air was silent and still. No movement was made. There was no breeze, no critters making noise or movement, all still. It was all calm. A crash of thunder broke the stillness, quickly followed by a flash of lightning. Dark clouds swirled above, hovering with no water. No rain was pushed to fall. There was nothing to cry about. As soon as that was thought rain came pelting down, unforgiving. It soaked everything its cool touch ghosted over. Nothing was left untouched. Just like the storm of wars._

~-----~

"And that is the overly dramatic story of one Harry Alex Snape," Harry cried out dramatically, his arms wide open. Draco's face was blank, and no emotion showed. Harry bit his lip worriedly; afraid his mate was going to reject him. Lucius had a calculating look on his face, his head tilted to the ceiling, his eyes half lidded with thought. Harry bit his lip harder, almost enough to draw blood. Narcissa's head was also tilted to the ceiling, but her eyes were glazed over and unfocused. Harry's mind was delving faster and faster into doubt as the three Malfoy's made no sign of acknowledgement.

As soon as the doubt was about to reach it's climax, Narcissa was hugging him tightly. Her special gift had allowed her to see exactly what Harry had said, and the truth of it all. Her eyes were watering as she whispered over and over that she was sorry for all of his loses. Now usually this would have made Harry especially furious, but when Narcissa said it, it was oddly comforting. Lucius came up behind him and squeezed his shoulder in silent acceptation and support. Harry glanced doubtfully at Draco, and his eyes began to water as Draco made no sign of movement or acknowledgement.

Harry burst into silent tears as Draco remained unmoving. He tore himself away from the two older Malfoy's grips and raced out of the room and house. He slammed the door behind him and he swiftly and silently flew up the apple tree in the backyard. He let his tears flow heavily, and let out a loud, strangled howl. He jumped out of the tree and with quick and precise movements he conjured a dummy and started to hex it and fight it physically. He growled and snarled angrily and his movements became quicker. His movements were hard and quick, too quick to see. He was a blur to all who watched.

Crystallized tears flew from his face as he flew across the grass. They hit the ground with silent plops, but Harry paid no heed to them and demolished the dummy. Another one popped into existence and they kept on doing so as he demolished all that appeared. The dummies created different scenarios for him to figure out and he did with swift thoughts. Five hours passed and finally Harry sunk to the ground and bawled his eyes out, crying for his mates. His chest constricted painfully, and he cried even harder. He didn't know what he would do if any of his mates didn't accept him fully.

Harry's body went ridged but the tears silently fell as he went into a silent trance. His eyes lost their pupils and they seemed to swirl with all shades of green. He stood with dead grace and floated into the house. By now eveyone was out of his room and in Severus's study, whispering to each other in harsh whispers, but Draco ignored them and sat there, still and silent as if in his own trance. Harry floated past them causing them all to freeze, remembering what Harry had said about in his time in Askaban (sp?). _"I don't remember anything of my time spent there. By the time I was on the boat going to the island I was already in a haze. A silver chain with a tear shaped emerald dangling from it was held in my limp hand, swishing back and fourth. The charm glinted in the sun and with it's hypnotic swing I fell into a timeless trance."_ This was said in a voice above a whisper, Harry's eyes had a faraway look, and the pupils were dialated.

Harry gracefully plopped into a seat next to Draco who didn't acknowledge Harry, the latter doing the same. After awhile of the three adults watching the unmoving boys Harry finally moved. His hands ghosted over Draco's body. Draco sat still, letting Harry touch him. Harry purred when his mate didn't reject him. Harry's liquid eyes became half hidden and his hands continued to ghost over Draco's body. Harry carted his hands through Draco's hair, massaging the scalp, before stopping and resting his head on Draco's lap (1). Draco seemed to come out of his trance, and looked startled to see Harry's head on his lap. A soft smile brushed his lips and he bagan to run his hands through Harry's waist length hair.

Harry's chest rumbled as he purred, happy that his mate accepted him. Draco's head lent over Harry's and he whispered in Harry's ear, "I will always be with you, no matter what choices you make, and I'm sure Blaise will too." Harry only purred louder. The adults stood up quietly and silentle left the two mates together.

~----~

Harry allowed his mask to slip in place as he slipped past the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Draco came through, strolling casually up next to him, followed by Blaise on Hary's opposite side. Draco allowed a cold smirk to grace his features, as he mumbled, "Ready to pounce on Hogwarts?"

Blaise's face remained blank, but if you looked closely you would see a small quirk of the corner of his mouth, "More like reek all havoc."

Harry's cold indiffernce mask, slipped only slightly to let a feral grin brush his lips, "Hell yeah." With that said all three eleven year olds entered the Hogwarts Express, carrying their trunks like they weighed nothing. They went to the last compartment and entered, sitting after their trunks were placed comfortably on the space above. Harry was curled up slightly, and had his head rested comfortably on Blaise's lap, and Draco was on the other side of Blaise and resting his head on his, Blaise's, shoulder. About a week after telling the Mafoy's his "past" Blaise had flooed to Harry's home, looking completely haunted.

Truth was, Blaise was a seer, but he wan't a seer like Luna Lovegood, no he was a past truth seer. A past truth seer was a power that let a chosen person see the past of someone's soul. The catch about this though is that it happens at completely at random times, but never right after meeting the person. Blaise had seen Harry's soul's past, but only snippets. So, he had come to Harry for the full story. After that the three boys became inseperable, they could usually be seen haveing some sort of contact with one of the others or both, and was hardly seen not. They were a force to be reakoned with, and soon to be dubbed The Slytherin Trio.

The train ride went well with little incident their door only opening to let Neville in, after Harry had summoned his toad and given him back. The other incident was one Ronald Weasley. He had burst through the door, sneering, and demanding, "They say Harry Potter is on the train, and since this is the last compartment he has to be in this one." All four boys ignored him for in favor of continueing what they had been doing before he had burst in. Neville was reading a book on Herbology that Harry had given him, Blaise was running his hands over Harry's ears, scratching them. Harry was absently reading his potions textbook and Draco was leaning agaisnt Blaise writing in a notebook, with a muggle pen of all things.

Ronald, not being one to take kindly to being ignored, swiftly snapped his wand out, but was apparently to slow. When he looked up from the pocket he had brought his wand out from he had three wands pointing at his throat and a claws drawing blood from his neck. The pure white wand was held by a bored looking Draco Malfoy, the pure black wand was held by a blank face Blaise Zabini, the overly dark green wand belonged to one Neville Longbottom, who looked oddly disgusted, and the claws belonged to the famous Harry Potter who looked down right pissed off.

Harry's lip curled into a snarl and he hissed out, digging his claws deeper, "You should think twice before you even have the thought of drawing your wand out against me and my friends, Weasley." His only answer was a whimper. Harry growled and tossed Ronald out the compartment, causing him to crash against the opposite wall. Harry sneered in disgust and gave his parting words, "Next time you barge in someone's else's compartment, be polite when you're asking for me, disspicable blood traitor."

Ronald whimpered again, when he realized what he had done. When he finally got up and walked past their compartment, they were in the same position as before acting as if nothing happened.

The four friends exited the Hogwart's express and followed the booming voice of a certaian half-giant, "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" When they manuevered into the group of little firsties, they immeadiately locked hands, including a confused Neville. "C'mon, follow me -- any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!" Harry expertly lead the three boys behind them down the long narrow pathway. Before they went around the bend Harry turned to his friends and whispered, "You'll get your fisrt look at Hogwarts around the bend." The three males nodded and gasped silently at the sight.

The narrow path opened onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrents and towers. "No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Harry led them to a boat adn waited patiently for the other kids to get in their boats. "Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then -- FORWARD!"

Harry grinned insanely as the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood. "Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles, some more graceful then others.

THen they clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle. They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door. "Everyone here?" Hagrid asked before raising a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door. The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face adn Harry smiled wistfully at the thought of how much trouble he had gotten in with Minerva as his head of old house.

"The firs' years, Professer MoGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was as magnifecent as he remembered. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones in Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnifecent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors. They followed Minerva across the flagged stone floor, and Harry relaxed slightly at hearing the familiar drone of hundreds of voices from the great hall, before being led inot a small. emppty chamber off the hall. The other students crowded in first, standing rather close together then they would usually have done, peering around nervously. Harry just slumped down against the cold, stone wall, soon followed by Draco, then Blaise, and then Neville.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Minerva announced. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the great hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking (Harry snorted softly here) will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The sorting ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." Her eyes lingered for a moment on Crabbe and Goyle's cloak, which were fastened under their left ear, and on Ronald's smudged nose. Harry smirked to himself. "I shall return when we are ready for you," said Minerva sharply. "Please wait quietly." She left the chamber and Harry slowly stood up, and stomped his left foot a few times to get rid of the pins and needles feeling.

This also however brought the attention of the other student to his little group. His non-hidden appearance brought fourth a few startled gasps from the purebloods, and he smirked coldly. Draco, however, didn't like the attention Harry was recieving, and snapped glaring icily, "What? Never seen someone's inheritance?" Before anyone could answer, several people screamed. Harry, Draco, Blaise, and Neville turned, unstartled, to the source of people's screaming. About twenty ghosts had streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glanced at the first years. They seemed to be argueing. What looked like a fat mon, Friar, Harry noted dully, was saying, "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance --"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost -- I say, what are you all doing here?" Nearly Head-less Nick had suddenly noticed the first years. Nobody answered.

"New students!" the Fat Friar exclaimed, smiling around at them. "About to be sorted, I suppose." A few people nodded mutely. "Hope to see you in HUfflepuff!" he exclaimed again. "My old house, you know." Harry snorted softly again, his swivling at every noise made, including the on coming steps of one MInerva McGonagall.

"Move along now," her sharp voice snapped. "THe sorting cermony's about to start." MInerva stared, albeit coldly, as one by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall. Turning to the first years she commanded, "Now, form a line and follow me." Harry was once again smirking but this time his three friends were too.

~----~

Well there's this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it!


	10. Chapter 10

Time's Lullaby

Summary: Harry get's "killed" by Voldemort, but his inheritance sent him back to the night before he got his Hogwarts letter. What will he change now that he doesn't have to hide his real personality?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

WARNING: This is slash, if you don't like it, deal. I don't care if some people think that whoever writes it is a bad writer, I. Don't. Care. If you didn't gather that it was slash from the second chapter then you're an idiot. This is the only warning I'm giving. If makes some certain people feel happy I'll type the pairing in the summary, if that doesn't satisfy, deal with yourself. I don't want any reviews that just say why I didn't say it was slash.** Harry's inheritance name will probably come up in either the next chapter or the one after; I'm not quite sure how to fit it in yet!**

Key

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'_Parseltongue'_

A/N: I know it's kinda weird that Harry is riding a _Thundercat_ when he's only 11, but he puts on a glamour that looks like his older self, so he also has his drivers license from the future. Hope that clears that up. Heh.

(1) [this is the (1) from the other chapter] Harry's inheritance needs the constant touch of his mate(s) in order to survive strongly, for up to 8 years, they will be able to ignore it, but any time after that they will get weaker and weaker, thus the constant contact with Draco and Blaise.

~-----~

_I see you. I see you every time I close my eyes. You surround me. Caressing me, touching me, loving me. You hate me, but I love you. I hate you, but you love me. We're complete opposites, but there's only one who evens us out. All three of us are the same, yet completely different. You understand, he understands, I understand. We all complete one another. None of us can live while the other is dead. We shall thrive together, we will die together, and we will live together._

~-------~

Harry had never been so relieved, besides seeing his mates, to see something that was so familiar. The great hall was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Minerva led the first years up here, so that they came to halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Harry preened in the attention he was receiving if not directly (1), and he was sure Draco and Blaise were too, but not Neville.

Harry's ear swiveled at the sound of Minerva silently placing a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. Harry smiled softly at the hat that had helped him so much in his "past". The hat was still patched and frayed, not to mention extremely dirty. Harry watched it amusedly toying with the thought if the sorting had changed and they now had to pull a rabbit out of it. The great hall was now staring intently at the hat, so he decided to watch everyone carefully. His cold gaze swept over the great hall, causing many to shiver and look around for the source of it, but not finding it. Harry's upper lip twitched as the brim of the hat tore open and it began to sing:

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in you head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be,_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal, _

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_You might be in Gryffindors,_

_Where dwell the brave of heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry they are,_

_But that doesn't mean traitors aren't there;_

_Or yet in wise Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin,_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folks use any means_

_To get what is truly right._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_I will put you where you belong,_

_To the very house you will do in!_

The hall was silent for a moment before bursting into applause, and Harry was right on with them. It bowed to each table before becoming still again. Harry grinned fairly, Neville gave a weak smile, Blaise remained indifferent, and Draco wore his pompous pureblood mask. Minerva stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

Harry grinned a slightly fond smile; the girl had been one of the one's to stick by his side. The pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. There was a moment's pause before; "HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table to the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Harry grinned wider when he saw the Fat Friar waving merrily at her. "Bones Susan!" The grin stumbled up to the stool and placed the hat on her head.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Susan scuttled off to sit by Hannah, looking relieved.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!" The second table to the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Brown, Lavender!" Harry sneered as she passed and she looked frightened at him.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The table on the far left exploded with cheers; Harry could see the Weasley twins cat-calling, and smirked.

"Bulstrode, Millicent!!"

There was a long pause, before the hat shouted, "SLYTHERIN!" The table clapped, but noticeably not as loud as the other tables. Harry tilted his head to the side and his ears twitched catching a whispered, "Good job, Milly!" from one of the Slytherins and he smiled softly.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

There was only a short pause before the hat exclaimed, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Finnigan, Seamus!"

There was another long pause, "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Granger, Hermione!" Harry's lips curled up into a snarl as the female passed him, and his mates placed calming hands onto his arms.

The hat took a long time before shouting out, albeit annoyed, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry's eyes softened at the call of, "Longbottom, Neville!" As he passed, Harry brushed his hand on his arm, causing Neville to relax. Harry's lips drew into a soft smile.

The hat paused for a long time, startling some people, before, "RAVENCLAW!" was exclaimed, albeit proudly. Neville grinned widely, before taking the hat off and rushing to the table.

"MacDougal, Morag!"

There was no pause what so ever as the hat shouted, "RAVENCLAW!"

"Malfoy, Draco!" Draco swaggered arrogantly forward and plopped elegantly on the stool. Harry shared a secret smirk with Draco and Blaise, their plan was going in motion!

"SLYTHERIN!" Draco smirked and swaggered exaggeratedly to the table, which actually burst into applause. Harry's grin grew feral, showing his fangs, which glinted off the candlelight, scaring those near him.

"Moon, Nathaniel!" The slightly Asian looking boy, floated to the stool.

"RAVENCLAW!" The boy pushed his glasses up, and swayed over to the table next to Neville.

"Nott, Theodore!" Harry had to hold himself back from snarling in rage and pouncing on the boy to rip him to shreds.

The hat wasn't even put on fully when it shouted, "SLYTHERIN!"

"Parkinson, Pansy!" Harry purred silently as Pansy's scent washed over him, as she passed, causing her to pause slightly, before continuing.

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Patil, Padma!"

"RAVENCLAW!

"Patil, Pavarti!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Perks, Sally-Anne!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

Then finally -- "Potter, Harry!" The hall broke out in whispers, but Harry didn't step up yet. He was waiting, waiting like a predator and its prey. Minerva, cleared her throat and shouted, albeit louder and shriller then normal, "Potter, Harry!" Harry still didn't reply. "Potter, Harry!!" No answer, Minerva looked at Dumbledore, before nervously, calling out again, "POTTER, HARRY!"

Harry slipped out of the small crowd with a casual drawled, "Don't get your robes all twisted, it's unbecoming of a lady. Jeez, people don't have any patience these days, I mean seriously!" Harry raised his hands in "surrender" position and mimicked Minerva's shrill voice, horribly, "POTTER, HARRY! (2)" There were many, muffled snickers, and Minerva looked quite flustered. Harry smirked over his shoulder at Blaise, who smirked back, chuckling.

"Please sit down, Harry," Minerva said in a stiff voice.

Harry glared at her and growled out, "It's Potter to you, _Professor_." He sat on the stool with a dramatic swirl of his robes, causing the Weasley twins to whistle appreciatively. The hat was plunked on his head harshly. Harry scowled and thought, _'Well now, that was quite rude of Minerva, wasn't it, Alistar?'_

There was a deep, throaty chuckle, _'I quite agree, Mr. Potter, or should I say, Mr. Snape?'_

_'Seems like you got past my shields once again, my old friend!' _The chuckle came again. _'Well, then, Slytherin, I suppose?'_

_'Of course! I still stand by what I said before, or after, or whatever, anywho, you will do wonderfully in where you belong, and besides who am to split up you and your mates? Don't answer that, Harry.'_

Harry laughed this time, and Alistar shouted, "SLYTHERIN!" The hall was silent, before Neville started clapping at the same time as Draco and Blaise, followed by Nathaniel, and then the rest of the Ravenclaws, then the Slytherins, and the Hufflepuffs. The Gryffindors were the only one's who didn't clap, well, except the Weasley twins, but they don't count, since they were supposed to be in Slytherin anyways. Harry prowled over to his spot next to Draco, where he plopped down with another exaggerated swirl of his robes.

Minerva cleared her throat nervously, and called out, "Thomas, Dean!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Turpin, Lisa!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Weasley, Ronald!" Harry sneered in disgust at him, growling in the back of his throat. Draco was just sneering as well as Blaise, making Ronald whimper silently.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Zabini, Blaise!" Blaise's mask slid into place, and he swaggered, much like Draco, up to the stool, and swiped his robes out of the way, before sitting on the stool. The hat fell over his eyes slightly.

"SLYTHERIN!" Harry stood on the bench and jumped up in the air, letting out a big whoop, and wolf-whistle. Blaise swayed over to the other side of Harry and tugged him down when he slid onto the bench. Harry leaned over to Blaise, and whispered in his ear, "We have to get Pansy into a dormitory together with us." Draco having heard what Harry said nodded and Blaise did too.

The three turned half their attention to Albus as he had stood up. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there. "Welcome!" He exclaimed. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! THANK YOU!" He sat back down, and the majority of the students clapped and cheered.

Harry and his mates ignored him in favor of the food assortment before him. Harry scowled and hissed when he saw no raw and bloody meat. Draco and Blaise glanced at him in sympathy. Harry growled and hissed out under his breath, "Winky, please give me raw, bloody steak, now." Most of the Slytherins looked at him surprised and eve more so when a piece of what he asked for appeared on his plate, along with a goblet filled with warm milk. Harry's pupils dilated and he purred, closing his eyes in bliss as he took his first bite of meat. The females 'awwwwwd' and Draco rubbed the back of Harry's hand with his thumb while Blaise absent mindly scratched Harry's ears. This continued until dessert until first years started to talk about blood status.

"I'm the seventh generation of the Parkinson line," Pansy stated happily as she dug into a bowl of ice cream.

Theodore sneered at her, "Well, I hear that the Parkinsons are full of pigs, and obviously I am correct."

Pansy glared fiercely at him and snarled, "Oh, and you have a better status, Nott?"

Theodore smirked smugly, "As a matter of fact I do. I'm a tenth generation child."

Millicent spoke up softly, "I'm a sixth generation."

Sally-Anne snorted and stated pompously, "I'm an eighth generation."

Blaise spoke up startling them, "I'm part of the fourteenth generation of the Zabini line."

Theodore turned his sneer at Blaise, "That's because your mother's a whore."

Blaise's lips curled slightly and Draco, spoke, "So what? Does that make my mother a whore since I'm a seventeenth generation?"

Harry looked up innocently with a spoon dangling from his mouth, "Well, I'm the beginning of a new generation since my father was a half-blood, and my mother was a pureblood." Harry tilted his head to the side and blinked cutely, "If you're calling Blaise's mum a whore wouldn't that just make yours one too?"

Before Theodore could reply Millicent's older brother, a prefect, said, "He has a point. By calling Zabini's mother a whore you're calling your mom a whore too." Theodore just sneered but stayed silent. The desserts disappeared and Albus stood again.

"Ahem -- just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. (Harry leaned over to Draco and whispered, "He makes us sound like plants." thus causing some chuckles.) I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well. I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing in their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year; the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death. And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!"

Albus gave his wand a little flick, as if trying to get a fly off the end and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which raised high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words. "Everyone pick their favorite tune," announced Albus, "and off we go!"

_"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald,_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling_

_With some interesting stuff,  
for now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until out brains rot."_

Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only the Weasley twins and Harry were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Albus conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they finished, he was one of the ones that clapped the loudest. "Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime! Off you trot!"

Harry rubbed his half lidded eyes and leaned against Blaise tiredly. Blaise leaned over and whispered, "Don't worry we're almost there." Harry nodded silently and grabbed Draco's hand, still leaning on Blaise's shoulder. When they entered the Slytherin common room, the prefect left with a few harsh words about the Slytherin code and choosing your own dormitory with anyone you want.

Before Pansy could go anywhere Draco grabbed her hand and dragged her after Harry lazily dragging Blaise to the best dorm. By the time Pansy and Draco entered the room, Harry was already in his pajamas (loose black sweatpants) and asleep on the bed closest to the door. Pansy just blinked before shaking her head and grabbing her own pajamas entered the bathroom to change. When she came out, Draco was in the bed beside Harry, changed and writing in his notebook silently. Blaise was in the bed next to Draco, changed also and curled up in a ball reading a different notebook that had Draco's name on the front. Pansy shook her head tiredly before collapsing in her own bed and falling asleep.

~-------~

There's chapter ten! Hope you enjoyed it!

(1) Harry's inheritance causes him to love even the slightest bit of attention, even if not directly.

(2) Harry's inheritance causes him to be very playful in a nasty way to make other people laugh.


	11. Chapter 11

Time's Lullaby

Summary: Harry get's "killed" by Voldemort, but his inheritance sent him back to the night before he got his Hogwarts letter. What will he change now that he doesn't have to hide his real personality?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

WARNING: This is slash, if you don't like it, deal. I don't care if some people think that whoever writes it is a bad writer, I. Don't. Care. If you didn't gather that it was slash from the second chapter then you're an idiot. This is the only warning I'm giving. I don't want any reviews that just say why I didn't say it was slash.

Key

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'_Parseltongue'_

A/N: I know it's kinda weird that Harry is riding a _Thundercat_ when he's only 11, but he puts on a glamour that looks like his older self, so he also has his drivers license from the future. Hope that clears that up. Heh.

~-----~

_...swish, swish, swish...The waves crashed at the small island holding the large prison Azkaban. A small boat bumped against the shore and a small, lithe body stepped off...swish, swish, swish...The man appeared to be sixteen, his hair was as dark as the night sky, and his eyes were a dull emerald green...swish, swish, swish...In his slim hand was a simple silver chain with a tear drop shaped emerald, it was swinging in a hypnotic motion, back and fourth...swish,swish,swish...His body was swaying in time with the necklace...swish,swish,swish..._

~-----~

"There, look."

"Where?"

"The small one with cat ears and tail."

"With black hair?"

"Bloody traitor."

"He turned dark."

Whispers followed Harry the moment he stepped out of his dorm, and the dungeons. He ignored them content with holding Draco and Blaise's hands. He was expertly weaving them through the crowded corridors. There was a slightly dreadfully playful bounce in his step, making his mates roll their eyes in exasperation. Even when they knew he had years of experience through the twisting maze known as Hogwarts, they had to wonder _how_ he managed to memorize them.

There were a hundred and forty two staircases, wide, sweeping ones; narrow rickety ones; some that led somewhere different on Friday; some with a vanishing step halfway up that you had to remember to jump. Then there were doors that wouldn't open unless you asked politely, or tickled in exactly the right place, and doors that weren't really doors at all, but solid walls just pretending. Things seemed to move around a lot and the people in portraits kept going to visit each other, and they swore the coats of armor could walk.

Much to Harry's amusement and his mates horror, Harry had blackmail on _every single_ person in Hogwarts, ghosts included. This however included them. Harry was slightly relieved, albeit bored, that all of his classes remained, more or less, the same. Astronomy was every Wednesday night, looking through telescopes and studying, plus naming, all the stars and planets. Herbology was three times a week and studying the uses and care of plants and fungi, Pomona had been delighted at Harry's knowledge of the subject.

History of Magic, however, changed for the best. Harry had brought a...friend...of his that Binns had a crush on, and in order to impress her, he actually teached. His friend was one silvery shy ghost by the name of Alice. She was the girl that first stepped into the beginning world of magic, Wonderland. She too had a crush on Binns, but thought he didn't and wouldn't love her back. So Harry decided to help her out a bit, and his fellow peers. That sure came as a shock to all the upper years.

Charms was refreshing, him basking in making Filius fall of his pile of books in excitement. Harry hadn't really been paying much attention to Filius, perse, but more to the light reflecting off his glasses. He only snapped out of it when Filius had toppled over. Minerva's class was amusing to say the least. She had been slightly put off that one of her lions had been late to her own class, Ronald Weasley, and had to take points off one, Hermione Granger.

_**~-------~**_

_**Harry plopped excitedly into his desk, Blaise on his left and Draco on his right. He neatly arranged his books, parchment, and ink and quills out, making the two on either side of him roll their eyes. They had found out the hard way about Harry's overly neat tendencies. Harry's nose twitched and he hissed under his breath, baring his teeth in a snarl.**_

_**A finger tapped him on the shoulder and he spun around, his mouth wide open in a hiss. The person, Hermione Granger, looked taken aback for a second before overcoming it and asking pompously, "Can I touch your ears?" Without waiting for a reply she stretched her hand out towards his ears, only to shriek shrilly.**_

_**Harry's eyes were narrowed into slits, the green dark and stormy, and his claws were sheathing and unsheathing, glinting in the dim lightning. Some hair escaped its tie and cast shadows over his cheeks slightly. His lips were drawn into a feral snarl, fangs shadowed dangerously, and his ears were pressed far back on his head and his tail was poofed up drastically.**_

_**Minerva slinked forward and all but hissed out, "What is going on, Miss Granger?"**_

_**Hermione quaked, as if in fear, and shakily pointed at Harry, "H-he attacked me f-for no reason!!"**_

_**Minerva raised on eyebrow and turned to Harry, "Is this true, Mister Potter?"**_

_**Harry kept his fierce gaze on Hermione as he answered, "No, ma'am. I did not harm Granger in any way, shape, or form. She asked to touch my ears and did not wait for a reply before reaching out to touch them, without my permission."**_

_**Minerva turned to Draco and Blaise, "Is this true, Mister Malfoy, Mister Zabini?" The two nodded and she rounded on Hermione, "10 points from Gryffindor for lying to a professor!"**_

_**~--------~**_

Potions was by far the most amusing class Harry had ever had. His dad had to keep up the mask of contempt, for Death Eaters' children and Albus. Harry played the perfect role of extremely annoying first year, who knew all the answers. Like usual potions took place down in the dungeons. It was colder here then up in the main castle, and Harry thanked whoever was up there that his inheritance loved the cold. Though this made it creepier with the pickled animals floating in glass jars around the room.

Severus, like Filius, started class by taking role call, and like Filius, he paused at Harry's name. "Ah, yes," he said softly, "Harry Potter. Our new -- celebrity." Draco, coughed to hide a snicker, and Harry sneezed (1), eyes wide and watering, while Blaise shook his head, smirking. Severus finished calling names and looked up at the class. His empty, coal black eyes swept around the room, making the Gryffindors shiver, almost violently.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he began. He spoke in barely a whisper, but they caught every word -- like Minerva, Severus had the gift of snatching a class' attention without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses...I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death -- If you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Complete silence met the end of his speech, broken by Harry sneezing, louder, but not by much. Harry let his playful gaze glide across the room, making people feel excited (2). Hermione was on the edge of her seat and looked desperate to start proving that she wasn't a dunderhead. "Potter!" Severus snapped suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry blinked owlishly, sneezed again, and answered, tilting his head to the side, ears twitching, "Why the Draught of Living Death, sir."

Severus's lips curled into a sneer, though there was a faint glow of pride in his eyes, "Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Harry sneezed once again, "Depends on where you want me to look. For one, I'm sure you have plenty in your store, second, in a potion shop, and third you could ask a high trained wizard or witch if they had one or two in their pockets." He paused for a second, before his eyes brightened and a large grin appeared on his face, "Oh! You could also do it the messy way, and splits open a goat's stomach and find one, or you could use the summoning charm!"

Throughout this Hermione's hand was shooting up then falling back down. Severus ignored this and asked, a ghost of a smirk on his features, "What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Harry sneezed twice this time, making a few people's eyes twitch, "None, obviously, since they go by one other name that's the same, aconite."

Severus smirked widely, "20 points to Slytherin." Harry smirked and high-fived Blaise and Draco under the table. Severus then sneered at the Gryffindors before pairing everyone up in partners, three a group, to make a simple potion for curing boils. He swept around in his long black cloak, watching them weigh dried nettles and crushed snake fangs, criticizing almost everyone except his little snakes. Harry hung his head, his bangs curtaining his face, hiding his smirk when clouds of acid green smoke and a loud hissing filled the dungeon. Ronald had melted his, Seamus's, and Dean's cauldron into a twisted blob. The potion slid across the stone floor and Harry jumped next to his group's cauldron, sitting like a cat, a Cheshire cat grin on his face.

"Idiot boy!" Severus snarled, clearing the potion with a wave of his wand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?" Ronald whimpered as boils popped into existence all over his body. "Take him to the hospital wing," Severus spat at Seamus and Dean. Then he rounded on Hermione, Lavender, and Pavarti, who had been working next to the three. "You -- Granger -- why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? You just got 5 points taken off Gryffindor."

Hermione opened her mouth to argue, but the sight of Harry grinning ferally at her from behind Severus, made her rethink it.

~-----~

Harry's eyes snapped open and they glowed from within the depths of his cave of blankets. Gracefully, and wide awake he crawled out from his little cave, and onto the floor. Prowling on all fours he snuck up to the foot of Pansy's bed. Silently, he peered over the edge, finding Pansy fast asleep, he some what shakily clambered onto her bed. Slipping under the covers he curled up into a tight ball against her stomach and chest. A soft, rumbling purr escaped its confine and Harry fell back to sleep.

Harry awoke to three voices arguing in harsh tones. He recognized them as Pansy, Draco, and Blaise. Harry blinked his eyes blearily when he realized that Pansy wasn't sleeping next to him any more. Hissing silently, he unfurled himself and sat up, causing the arguing to stop immediately. Through half-lidded eyes he took in their expressions. Pansy was red in the face, Draco's face was flushed, and Blaise was calm, but there was a slight pink tinge to his cheeks. He tilted his head, "What's the matter?"

Pansy paused slightly before speaking, "Why were you in my bed when I woke up?"

Harry blinked, "Aisuheru's(3) seek comfort in female's after being frightened."

Draco blinked, as did Blaise, and in union asked, "They do?"

Harry nodded, "I had a nightmare last night, and since you were the only female I trust enough to fall asleep next to, I slipped into your bed."

This time Pansy blinked before her cheeks went a brighter red, "But did you have to sleep in front of my stomach and...my chest?!"

"It's where you're warmest, and where I feel safest."

"Well, all right."

Draco and Blaise stared at her incredously, "All right!!?"

~-------~

(1) One of Harry's odd quirks, whenever he tries to hide laughter, he sneezes. The more he sneezes the more laughter he's trying to hide.

(2) His gaze can make people feel what people would feel as a result of the emotion in his gaze, but only when he wants it too.

(3) Aisu: ice. Heru: hell. It's Japanese, so it's backwards, meaning Heru is really first, not Aisu. So, hell ice.

~Shy-Hime~


	12. Chapter 12

Time's Lullaby

Summary: Harry get's "killed" by Voldemort, but his inheritance sent him back to the night before he got his Hogwarts letter. What will he change now that he doesn't have to hide his real personality?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

WARNING: This is slash, if you don't like it, deal. I don't care if some people think that whoever writes it is a bad writer, I. Don't. Care. If you didn't gather that it was slash from the second chapter then you're an idiot. This is the only warning I'm giving. I don't want any reviews that just say why I didn't say it was slash.

Key

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'_Parseltongue'_

A/N: I know it's kinda weird that Harry is riding a _Thundercat_ when he's only 11, but he puts on a glamour that looks like his older self, so he also has his drivers license from the future. Hope that clears that up. Heh.

~-----~

_In a dark room, a man sat in a chair. He had long black hair, and peircing emerald green eyes. His head was tilted to the side, showing his curiosity, like he didn't know why his hands and feet were tied up. Then he grinned. It wasn't a happy smile, no it was a animalistic smile. It was one that would put fear in even the strongest person in the world. His lips parted slightly and a soft, smooth baritone voice flowed around the room. People throughout the building paused to listen, before contininuing on with what they were doing. The next day however, everyone who heard the voice was either severly burned or frost bited._

~-------~

No matter how hard Harry tried he couldn't keep the pure happiness shine in his eyes at everytime someone mentioned flying. However, now, it was just plain annoying. Flying lessons were today, and he couldn't be happier, well he could, but that's beside the point. The point was, everyone was dampening his mood by constantly blabbering on about it.

A dark scowl marred Harry's face as he stalked across the lawn to where they were having flying lessons. He knew this time around he wouldn't be able to get on the team, but he didn't care, as long as he could fly freely he was fine. Harry swiftly stood next to the best broom there was and Blaise and Draco went on to the ones next to him, uncharactiscally quiet. Pansy nervously went to the broom next to Draco. Harry leaned behind Draco and touched Pansy's shoulder, she looked over at him and he grinned easily at her. "Relax, Pansy," he whispered.

His grin slipped off his face quickly at the sight of the Gryffindors making their way across the lawn. He scowled and a low growl rumbled at the back of his throat. Then his face slipped into his blank mask as Madam Hooch (A/N: what's her name?) stood in front of the first years. "Well, what are you waiting for?" she barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up!" Harry smirked slightly as all the Gryffindors scrambled to a broom. "Stick out your right hand over the broom," she called, "and say 'up!'"

Harry whispered up as everyone else shouted it. The broom shot to his hand, and after the second time so did Draco's, Blaise's and Pansy's. Madam Hooch then showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end. The four Slytherins smirked when she told Ronald that he had been doing his grip wrong for years. "Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," instructed Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle – three – two –"

But Hermione, nervous, jumpy, and frightened of being left on the ground, pushed off hard before the whistle had touched Madam Hooch's lips. "Come back, girl!" she shouted, but Hermione was rising straight up like a cork shot out of a bottle – twelve feet – twenty feet. Harry saw her scared white face look down at the ground falling away, saw her gasp, slip sideways of the broom and –

WHAM – a thud and a nasty crack and Hermione lay face down on the grass in a heap. Harry smirked darkly and secretly, served her bent his head down to hide the smirk, as Hermione's broom was still rising higher and higher, and started to drift lazily toward the forbidden forest and out of sight.

Madam Hooch was bending over Hermione, her face as white as her's. "Broken wrist," Harry heard her mutter. "Come on, girl – it's all right, up you get." She then turned to the rest of the class. "None of you move while I take this girl to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwart's before you can say 'Quidditch.' Come on, dear."

Hermione, her face tear-streaked, clutching her wrist, hobbled off with Madam Hooch, who had her arm around her. No sooner were they out of earshot than Theodore burst into laughter. "Did you see her face, the great twit?"

Some of the other Slytherins joined in.

"Shut up, Nott," snapped Parvati.

"Ooh, sticking up for Granger?" sneered Sally-Anne, her blonde hair bouncing. "Never thought _you'd_ like girls, Patil."

Harry coughed, causing everyone to look at him, he smirked, "Sounds like jealousy if you ask me Perks, but since you didn't I'm gonna let you all in on a secret." Everyone leaned in slightly, "There is a very thin line between love and hate."

Everyone blinked as what he said processed in their minds. By the time it clicked Harry, Draco, Blaise, and Pansy were together talking. Theodore growled and shouted, "What's that supposed to mean? Are you sticking up for _Gryffindors_?"

Harry's ear twitched slightly, "Not at all, I was merely stating a fact."

Theodore snarled and charged at Harry, thinking he could do a sneak attack. Harry twirled around, grabbed Theodore's fist, and flipped him over his shoulder, turning around he pinned Theodore to the ground. Harry's claws were poised to strike as he hissed out, "Sneaking up on a cat is suicidal, Nott, keep that in mind, _baka_."

Harry climbed off him and helped him up. Tugging on Theodore's hand he lurched forward, making Harry's lips to brush Theodore's ear, "I'm not _nice_ like some people."

~----~

That night Harry had a nightmare.

"_Do you remember?"_

_It was dark. There was no light. It was paused, was it me or someone else? Someone was crying. It was a child. The child was standing bawling his eyes out. As if he could sense me or whoever it was, he looked at me. He pointed at me accusingly and shouted, "It's all your fault!!"_

_The small child lifted a hand and clawed at his eye tearing away skin, revealing the face of Neville. "It's your fault I died, Snape. I should have never been your friend." _

'_Neville' teared his skin away revealing Pansy then Luna, and it continued. The child revealed everyone that had been close to him and died. They all said the same thing, "It's all your fault."_

_I curled up in a ball and cried, screaming and shouting. Wimpering and mewling, my body started to twitching and shivering, convulsing like mad.I faintly heard shouting that wasn't me, but I couldn't make it out before I embraced seet unconciousness._

"Harry, you need to wake up. You're scaring everyone. Wake up, wake up."

The words were choked with tears, but Harry opened his eyes and smiled, "I'm up."

~----~

I am soooooooooooooo sorry that it's short and not that nesscessary, but I haven't gotton the right inspiration lately, I'm sorry!!!!

~Shy-Hime~


	13. Chapter 13

Time's Lullaby

Summary: Harry get's "killed" by Voldemort, but his inheritance sent him back to the night before he got his Hogwarts letter. What will he change now that he doesn't have to hide his real personality?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

WARNING: This is slash, if you don't like it, deal. I don't care if some people think that whoever writes it is a bad writer, I. Don't. Care. If you didn't gather that it was slash from the second chapter then you're an idiot. This is the only warning I'm giving. I don't want any reviews that just say why I didn't say it was slash.

Key

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'_Parseltongue'_

A/N: I know it's kinda weird that Harry is riding a _Thundercat_ when he's only 11, but he puts on a glamour that looks like his older self, so he also has his drivers license from the future. Hope that clears that up. Heh.

~-----~

While Harry had been unconcious his words were echoing through Draco's and Blaise's head. _'There is a thin line between love and hate.'_ With this, came words that Harry had spoken when describing his soul's past. _'We despised each other.'_ However, when he had said these words a secretive smile had slithered onto his face, like the words he had just spoken had been one sided. Draco and Blaise had discussed this mulitiple times while Harry was out and they came to one conclusion. Harry was right there was a thin line between love and hate.

----

Harry was up and well by the day after Halloween. He reassured everyone that it had just been a nightmare of the future's past. Some were skeptical but took his words. Poppy didn't pry into what he meant, respecting his privacy. They, meaning Harry, Draco, Blaise and Pansy, were informed that a troll had broken into the school and had attacked one Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, and Thomas Dean. Harry's only reply was a cold smile.

Harry felt no pity for them, it was their own fault they went searching for danger. However, if they decided to go after Quirrel, then he would step in. Harry silently slinked through the shadows of Hogwart's halls, completely avoiding the rushing students. They were heading to the first Quidditch match. Harry didn't want to go though. He didn't want to remember his first match. So he opted to head to the roof and think.

He sat on edge of the Astronomy Tower's balcony. His thoughts went unbidden to the nightmare he had expierenced. It hit a cord in him, he blamed himself for everyone's death. He didn't kill them or anything but he was the reason they had died. Then his thoughts took a dangerous turn. He was manipulating people. He was changing things, he felt no better the Albus. It made hi sick to the stomach.

He stared down at the ground. So far away when you looked at it but so close when you fell towards it. He scooted closer to the edge and started to push himself off, but at the last moment decided against it. His ears twitched and he shot forward off the edge in shock at the sudden explosion of cheers. His eyes became wide in panic, his mind raced a mile a minute and his eyes flashed with all sorts of spells and things to stop him from falling.

He heard a distant scream of his name but paid no attention to it, focusing on not killing himself, again. Then it hit. His true form! A smirk slithered on his face and he relaxed his body fully. He closed his eyes and eased his breathing. Once he was calm his eyes snapped open and they were blood red. They were wide and fully painted red with the pupil a silvery green. His mouth was pulled into a sudden snarl and it became longer as his face lengthened into a muzzle. He flipped his body so he was in a crouched position and fur exploded from his skin and covered the length of his body.

His hands and feet became paws and his ears and tail became larger. His entire body increased in size, till about the size of a full grown giant and he landed with a large thud. His ebony colored fur glowed in the dim sunlight and his eyes had returned to the normal emerald green. He was now a very large cat. His front paws were surrounded by flickering flames and his hind paws were incased in ice, though it seemed to flicker like the flames. He sat on his hunches and began cleaning himself unfazed by his sudden almost death.

He looked down confusedly when he felt something against his fur. His eyes widened at the sight of Draco and Blaise hugging him tightly, the fur hiding them from view. He leaned down and licked them gently, careful not to get his saliva on their forms. He purred and his chest rumbled lightly and soon the two humans fell asleep, the shock of seeing their friend almost fall to his death and then turn into a large cat, putting its toll on them.

----

"Aisuheru's are a form of cat youkai. They originate back in Japan in the early ages. They were protecters of great libraries and the seven gates of Hell. The very first two were created by the Death God for the purpose of protecting his library. However, he created a male and female, but he didn't keep in mind that the opposite sex are attracted together, so he was surprised to find the female Aisuheru pregnant. Soon the female gave birth to seven kittens, which soon breeded themselves.

"The Death God allowed the breeding to continue before they became a race. Death created them to protect his library, but he didn't have enough space to put two overgrown felines by the entrance, so he created them to be able to take a human form. However, since Aisuheru's are meant for protecting things he couldn't let them wither away guarding nothing. Death assigned seven pairs to guard the seven gates of Hell, while the others were sent to the other gods to protect something important. The rest were sent to Earth to protect fallen priceless items and great libraries.

"They first landed in Japan, then soon spread all over the world, but soon humans became greedy and started to hunt the cats for their fur. Aisuheru's were dwindling. One night, when the moon was full, a guard from Hell taught each Earth dwelling Aisuheru how to take the form of a human. Soon they began to prosper again. They spread and guarded something small but important to themselves as the world changed. To some it was some heirloom, or their family, just something that was important to themselves. Those unlucky to have something to protect withered away.

"Death created Aisuheru's to have the powers of ice, unusual in hte fiery depths of Hell, but since they were created in Hell, they also got the standard power of fire. Thus there name Aisuheru, Hell Ice. To those who choose too, they can keep some kind of body part(s) to signify thier spieces, for me my ears and tail. We can also switch from form to form no matter the circumstances. We have the power of ice and fire, as I stated before, form shifting, posion saliva and claws, healing saliva, and energy shifting.

"Form shifting is three forms. One is the human with or without the chosen body part(s). Second is our half-breed. This form only comes out when our emotions go haywire. Our eyes become blood red; depending on our status, a certain number of stripes appear on our cheeks; our family mark appears on our forehead; claws become apparent, slit pupils, and no matter what choice, our ears and tail pop out. The third form is out original form, which is basically just a giant cat. Energy shifting is just taken our youkai (demon energy) and forming it in any form we want."

Severus, the Malfoy's, Selena (Blaise's mom), Blaise, and Pansy blinked at Harry, absorbing the information he just gave. It explained alot about his spieces. Severus raised an eyebrow, "Anything else you want to explain?"

Harry stared at them all innocently, "Of course! Aisuheru's eat raw meat and any fruit and milk. They know their mates by scent and personality. Once they figure out who their mates are we tend to try and be in contact with in any way, be it fighting or being friends. I had to choose the former, but that doesn't matter. Besides that nothing really. Aisuheru's travel in packs and they think of family as the most precious treasure in the world. If one of their pack mates betray the pack, they will not stop until that pack mate is dead. We don't hold grudges for long unless it involves family."

Draco and Blaise's eyes widened in secret realization, then everyone left in a sort of shocked stupor. When Draco and Blaise found a place alone to speak they discussed the fact of them being Harry's mate.

----

Christmas holidays passed with no incident. Harry didn't recieve the invisibility cloak, but Harry stole it right from under Albus's nose. The cloak was one of the items he guarded. He kept tabs on Hermione, Ron, and Dean's progress with Nicholes Flamel and who was after the thing Fluffy guarded. Harry suspiciously noticed that Draco and Blaise were acting wierd, but kept it at the back of his mind.

The exams were coming up and he needed to study. He spent most of his days doing classes, spying on the "Golden Trio", and studying. Draco and Blaise had been studying too and Harry noticed that they seemed to touch him more often. Just brushes of the hands or arms, holding hands, or random hugs in the safety of their dorms. Harry didn't mind, he was just confused as to why they were doing it.

When the exams were finished, Harry found that the "Golden Trio" were going after Quirrel. Harry was not going to allow that. The Sorceror's Stone was another item that he guarded. Toninght was the night he went after them. He arrived at Fluffy's chamber and snarled at the sight of the fallen flute. They had gotten in before him. His emotions began to go haywire and he was beginning to go into half-breed mode. Fluffy let him enter with no resistence, acknowledging the fact that he was higher status them himself. Harry's eyes began to bleed red as he jumped down the trap door. Before the vines could touch him his youkai exited his body and blinded it.

He landed in a crouch and shot off towards the door he remembered. He entered and leaped onto the opposite wall and rocketed off the wall and got the key he needed. He flipped in mid air and landed on the ground in a crouch. Once he landed he unlocked the door and closed it behind him. He walked passed the knocked out troll and into the next room. He watched the ending game play out before stepping on the board to play his game.

The "Golden Trio" looked back and paused in shock. Harry was already dominating the game. He cheackmated(?) and raced through the next door ignoring his idiotic classmates. He placed a locking charm on the door, so they wouldn't interrupt him and drank the right potion after solving the simple riddle.

He walked through the fire. His appearance finished changing and he looked positively livid. His canines were poking over his bottom lip, his eyes were a glistening red, his nails were claws, and five black stripes were on each cheek. On his forehead was his packs mark, an emerald green crescent moon outlined in a black red. He was crouched in an animalistic pose, his ears were flat on his head and his tail was fluffed up and swaying madly behind him.

Quirrell turned around in shock and the head dress thingy fell away. Before he could speak Harry was upon him. Quirrel fell down and banged his head on the stone floor, of course that also meant that Voldemort got his face smashed in. Harry's claws were digging into Quirrel's shoulders, drawing blood, and Harry was lowering his mouth to the parasite's neck. Harry's fangs dug into the throat. Blood dripped to the floor, forming a puddle and Quirrel's scream rebounded off the stone walls eeirely.

Harry bit down harder and ripped the chunk of flesh off and spit it out off to the side. Blood dribbled from Quirrel's mouth and he gurgled before falling silent, dead. Voldemort's soul attempted to run, but Harry's claws grabbed hold of him. A deadly smirk slithered onto his face and in a dark voice he whispered, "This part of his soul has over stayed its welcome and need's to be punished by my master. Have fun in Hell!!" Harry bit his thumb and drew ancient runes in the air. His youkai crackled in the air and soon a portal opened. Harry dug his claws deeper and waited.

He didn't have to wait long. A skeletal hand exited the portal and reached for Voldemort's soul. Though it was only a part of his soul, Death would keep it till the rest were returned. Harry handed the fragment over and watched coldly as it was dragged into the depths screaming. The portal swallowed itself and disappeared. Harry's appearance returned to normal as his emotion calmed and he exited slowly, exhausted. He stumbled past the remains of everything, exiting without hassel.

He entered the Slytherin Chambers and made his way to his dorm, where he collapsed on his bed. Draco and Blaise were the only two in the room. They looked at each other and nodded. They clambered onto Harry's bed and curled against him. The three boys fell asleep and that was what Pansy came upon entering. She smiled softly and covered them with a blanket, kissing each forehead.

----

The first year passed with no climax. The exam scores were out and nobody was really surprised that Harry got first place, Blaise second, Draco third, and Pansy fourth. Slytherin won the house cup, and the Sourcerer's Stone was safe in Harry's hands. The only reason why it was, was because he went back down later and switched the real one with a fake. Nicholas had placed the stone in Harry's hands in the future's past and he would protect even when he hadn't been asked yet. Soon everyone's trunks were packed and everyone was leaving Hogwarts for summer vacation.

Harry smiled brightly at his three friends. "You'll have to visit me over the summer."

Pansy hugged him tightly, "I will! I'll miss you a whole bloody hell a lot!!" She pulled away and kissed his cheek before leaving with her parents waving as she went. Harry turned to the other two with a glare.

"Alright, you two what's up with all the extra touching lately?"

Draco and Blaise tried to look at him innocently but failed. They sighed together and acting a lot like the Weasley twins, they swung an arm around Harry's shoulders. Pulling him off to the side they stared at him, "We know we're your mates."

Harry's eye twitched, "How, exactly?"

"We figured it out when you were explaining about Aisuherus."

Harry stared at them funny, "That doesn't explain how you figured it out."

The two looked at him funny, "You said you got contact with your mates by fighting. Also when you were explaining future's past you said the three of us constantly fought. We put two and two together and figured it out."

Harry caught a contemplative look for his face, "Well, I hadn't anticipated that. Whatever, anyway, we're going to have to spend loads of time together with and without Pansy this summer!!"

The three boys shared a smirk and left to find their parents. Summer was going to be fun, and Oasist agreeing hissing was encouraging.

----

Shy-Hime: sorry the endings a little crappy, hahaha...Anyway, the second year probably won't be up for a while to come because my summer vacation is a little busy and I don't really have any inspiration...oh well! YEAR ONE IS COMPLETE!!!!


End file.
